Despertar
by alberto123
Summary: Han pasado 28 años desde que Voldemort murió y ahora una serie de sucesos desencadenaran en violencia y sangre
1. Tormenta

**Espero que os guste este fanfics, el primero es bastante corto ya que es como un preludio, ire publicando una vez a la semana, posiblemente los sábados.**

**La mayoria de los personajes perteneces a J.K Rowling y esto lo hago gratis**

**TORMENTA**

Una noche tormentosa se abatía sobre una pequeña casa de campo. Todos estaban dormidos tras un duro día de trabajo en el campo, en la habitación de arriba en una pequeña cama de matrimonio dormían Pedro un hombre alto y musculoso mas joven de lo que aparentaba y su esposa Susana joven y guapa, ambos eran magos con u gran linaje de sangre puras a sus espaldas, en la habitación de al lado dormían sus dos pequeñas hijas, Ana y Mary, de 8 y 6 años respectivamente, en la planta baja dormían los padres de Susana. La casa estaba sumida en el silencio, roto de vez en cuando por los truenos de la tormenta, cuando se oyó a alguien llamando a la puerta.

- ¡Toc, Toc!

- Ya voy- dijo la abuela medio dormida

La abuela estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando Pedro bajo corriendo las escaleras.

-¡No abras!- rugió Pedro

Pero ya era demasiado tarde y cuando termino de bajar las escaleras un rayo verde impacto en el pecho de la abuela que cayo al suelo muerta.

-¿Qué pasa Pedro?- dijo temblorosa Susana

-Nos han encontrado coge a las niñas y huye- dijo Pedro poniéndose entre ella y la puerta. Fue en ese momento en él que vio a su madre tendida en el suelo.

-No mama- dijo llorando y rápidamente subió las escaleras para huir con sus hijas.

-Creías que no te encontraríamos Pedro-dijo un encapuchado

-Tantos meses haciéndote pasar por un mugroso muggle no ten han valido para nada-dijo otro encapuchado

-Cogedme a mi pero dejad a los demás, ellos no os han hecho nada- dijo Pedro

-Jajaja, crees que venimos a por ti- dijo el primer encapuchado

-que egocéntrico, nadie nos rechaza y sale impunes- dijo el otro encapuchado

- Ahora te atraparemos y te cruciaremos hasta que nos pidas que te matemos y violaremos a tu mujer e hijas delante de tus ojos y tu sabrás que es todo culpa tuya, entonces morirás- dijo una encapuchada

-Noooooo- grito el abuelo lanzando un rayo verde que dio en el primer encapuchado

Pedro reacciono como alguien con años de práctica y mato al otro encapuchado tras atar a la encapuchada. Pero eso no acabo aquí porque más encapuchados entraban a ver que había pasado. Pedro y el abuelo se defendía como podían mientras huían por las escaleras pero no podían con todos ellos, Pedro no lo puedo evitar y un rayo verde impacto en la cabeza del abuelo, que cayo por las escaleras. Uno de los encapuchados prendió fuego al cuerpo e inmediatamente se empezó a quemar la planta baja.

Glaciem- grito Pedro, al instante se creo un muro de hielo entre los encapuchados y él

"esto les retendrá un rato" pensó Pedro mientras llegaba al piso superior.

Allí encontró a lo que quedaba de su familia esperándole para huir, tenían un trasladador preparado para una ocasión así

-¿Estáis preparadas? Dijo Pedro

Ellas asintieron, cuando una enorme explosión les hizo saltar a los cuatro por los aires. Pedro cayo a varios metros y se incorporo rápidamente buscando a su familia. Estaban atados e inconcientes en un árbol, rodeadas de encapuchados que se reían mientras veían como la casa se derrumbaba consumida por el fuego.

-¡Allí esta!-grito uno de ellos

Una nueva andanada de rayos cayo sobre Pedro, no pudo defenderse de todos y una le dio en la mano derecha que se le cayo al suelo con un chorro de sangre, por "suerte" era zurdo y pudo seguir atacando mientras se internaba en la oscuridad del bosque mientras le perseguían. Con un rápido hechizo hizo que se le parara la hemorragia y siguió huyendo. Siguió corriendo como alma que llama el demonio buscando el límite del hechizo de Anti-desaparición mientras se defendía de sus perseguidores. Fue alcanzado por otro rayo y se le cayó un ojo, literalmente.

Tras una corta carrera los encapuchados le rodearon y le apuntaron con las varitas

-Te tenemos Pedro- dijo un encapuchado

Entonces se desapareció

-El Líder se va enfadar- dijo un encapuchado


	2. Una mañana

**Hoy estaba inspirado me ha dado tiempo a subir antes de tiempo**

UNA MAÑANA

Harry se despertó. Acababa de tener otra vez esa pesadilla, en la que Voldemort regresaba y mataba a toda su familia. Tras un instante de pánico, recordó que Voldemort había muerto hace 28 años, que él era el Jefe del Departamento de Aurores, vivía en el No. 12 de Grimmauld Place y tenia la mejor familia y amigos del mundo.

- A levantarse- dijo a Ginny que dormía al lado suya

-Voy-le respondió Ginny

Harry bajo a la cocina donde Kreacher y Doby 2º cocinaban, Doby 2º era otro elfo que se habían comprado y llamado así en honor a Doby el Elfo Libre. Mientras desayunaba se dio cuanta de lo vacía que se había quedado la casa desde que sus tres hijos se habían independizado. Aun se acordaba de cuando James chinchaba a Albus y Lily jugaba con sus muñecas. Ahora James, un Gryffindor de pura cepa, era pelirrojo, apuesto y un rompecorazones que había liado unas cuantas en Hogwarts, pero que ahora estaría haciendo el examen para convertirse en auror. Por otro lado Albus, el más parecido físicamente a Harry, fue a Slytherin y fue un gran estudiante, gracias a él se rebajo el odio entre los Slytherin y el resto del colegio. También trabajaba en el ministerio, como inefable, estaba empezando pero ya había demostrado su valía y parecía que quería llegar a ser Ministro de Magia. También se acordó de su hija, Lily, otra Gryffindor, tan buena buscadora como su madre que quería ser periodista, era la más parecida en carácter a su padre.

- Adiós- dijo a los elfos y a Ginny, mientras salía.

Cuando llego al ministerio todo estaba tranquilo y se fue a su despacho. En estos últimos años los magos tenebrosos habían descendido mucho y la plantilla de aurores se había rebajado a la mitad, para Harry eso fue un gran error que discutió arduamente con el Ministro porque nunca se sabía que podía pasar. A la hora de comer se fue a comedor y se sentó con Ron y Hermione. Ron era auror y Hermione era medimaga por lo que le extraño verla allí.

-¿Qué tal el día?- pregunto Harry

-Bastante bien, últimamente no hay mucho trabajo ha si que me han enviado aquí a ayudar a un inefable que le había salido una tropa de elefante - contesto Hermione

-¿Y tu Ron?- repitió Harry

-Mal, nos han avisado de que había alguien practicando magia negra- dijo Ron

-A por eso estas así, jajaaja, pero si fue un accidente- dijo Harry

- Si ya pero te gustaría a ti que después de desayunar te hicieran dar vueltas como una peonza 1 hora- contesto enfadado Ron

-jajajajaj- rieron Harry y Hermione

-No se donde le veis la gracia después vomite todo- replico Ron

-Sabéis lo de las desapariciones- dijo Hermione cambiando de tema

-Que desapariciones, si hubieran sido aquí nos habríamos enterado- dijo Ron

- Yo si lo se, pero al ser en países tan alejados el ministro y el Profeta no le dan la suficiente importancia para publicarlo en primera plana- respondió Harry

- Parece ser que desde hace 3 años están desapareciendo mujeres sangre puras en los países del este y el otro día desapareció una familia entera en España- contesto Hermione

- Los aurores de allí piensan que son venganzas de los sangre muggles por siglos de ofensa- contesto Harry

-Mientras no se acerquen por aquí, estamos bien- dijo Ron, al que Hermione fulmino con la mirada.

- Eres un insensible, imagina en lo que puede desencadenar eso- dijo Hermione

- Bueno yo me voy, nos vemos mas tarde- dojo Harry dejando a Ron y Hermione en una acalorada discusión.

Subió a su despacho y se dispuso a seguir con los informes cuando le llego una carta.

_Querido papa_

_¡Hola papa! He aprobado el examen para convertirme en auror. Me ha salido mejor de lo que esperaba aunque al principio estaba bastante nervioso, Lily me fue a ver y dice que lo hice estupendamente y que los magos tenebrosos ya se podían ir se acojonado. También te manda recuerdos. Hemos pensado Albus, Lily y yo que nos gustaría dar una comida familiar en casa para celebrarlo, en nuestra casa. Espero que puedas venir con mama, ya que seria mañana. No he podido ir personalmente ha decíroslo porque e sufrido algunas heridas y me estoy recuperando. También avisare a los tíos y a Teddy. Recuerdos de Lily_

_Besos ,James_

Tras leer la carta de su hijo mayor, no pudo reprimir un sonrisa de orgullo paternal.

Se fue a buscar a Teddy, su ahijado, para darle la noticia. Tras recorrer todo el departamento lo encontró dormido entre varios papeles. Teddy era metamorfo como su madre, Tonks, ahora tenia el pelo negro y largo lo que le daba un aspecto salvaje.

-¡Teddy, despierta o te despido!- grito Harry

-Si, si, si solo estaba descansando la vista- dijo nervioso

-jajaja, si…, descansando la vista- dijo Harry

- Joder eres tu, me aburro mucho- dijo acomodándose otra vez

- ¿No tienes nada que hacer?- pregunto Harry

- Que va esto esta mas tranquilo que la playa en invierno- dijo Teddy

-Bueno pues te voy a alegrar el día, James ha aprobado el examen de auror-dijo Harry

- Que bien, tenemos que ir a celebrarlo, conozco unos cuantos sitios bastante buenos...- dijo Teddy

-Quieto rayo, James ya ha pensado en todo, mañana tenemos una fiesta en su casa- le respondió Harry

-OK, allí estaré-dijo Teddy

- Vete decente, hasta luego-dijo Harry

-Adiós- dijo Teddy mientras Harry se iba.

Caminando hacia su despacho Harry recordó cuando Teddy era pequeño y le regalo su primera escoba, que vueltas dio, casi se abre la cabeza. Como después fue creciendo y se fue a Hogwarts. Fue seleccionado en Gryffindor y fue el alumno más inteligente de su curso y más tarde cuando hizo el examen de auror y aprobó con muy buena nota, Harry no podía estar más orgulloso de él y ahora todo se repetía con James.

Tras varias horas de trabajo regreso a casa. Dio un beso a Ginny que acababa de volver de trabajo en él profeta.

-¿Qué tal el día, Ginny?- preguntó Harry

-Bastante bien, he tenido que entrevistar al capitán de los Tornados, era bastante simpático ¿Y tú? – dijo Ginny

-Monótono, la verdad, todo el día con papeles arriba y a bajo- respondió Harry

- Bueno que los aurores no tengan mucho trabajo no esta mal-dijo Ginny

- Ya, pero eso es bastante raro-dijo Harry

-¿Sabes lo de James?- dijo Ginny con una pizca de orgullo en la voz

-Si, es fantástico, mañana nos ha invitado a una fiesta- dijo Harry

-También me lo dijo, que rápido se nos han independizado, los echo de menos-dijo Ginny con una pizca de tristeza en la voz.

-Es el curso de la vida, bueno me voy a duchar- dijo Harry

Tras ducharse Harry se fue a la cama con Ginny a dormir


	3. Fiesta

FIESTA

Era sábado por la mañana cuando Harry se despertó, hacia buen día. Desayuno unas tostadas y se dirigió a la Red Flu para ir al Callejón Diagon tras despedirse de Ginny que iba a ir a la Madrigera a ver a sus padres. Llego a el Caldero Chorreante y saludo a Tom, el tabernero, que tenia ya sus años y estaba enseñando a su hijo el oficio. Se iba a dirigir al Callejón Diagon se encontró con Neville, actual profesor de Herbologia de Hogwarts.

-Neville ¿qué tal? – dijo estrechándole la mano

-Bien, aquí tomando una cerveza de mantequilla ¿quieres una?-dijo Neville

-Vale, hoy no tengo prisa-dijo Harry

-¿James aprobó el examen?-pregunto Neville

-Si, con buena nota, la semana que viene empieza a trabajar ¿y tú? ¿qué tal en Hogwarts?-dijo Harry

-Bastante bien, los alumnos cada vez se llevan mejor entre ellos, independiente de la casa que sean- dijo Neville

- Eso esta muy bien-dijo Harry tomando un sorbo de la cerveza de mantequilla que le acababa de traer Tom

Siguieron hablando un rato, hasta que Neville se tuvo que volver al colegio a corregir unas redacciones sobre tentacular venenosas. Harry salió al callejón, este habia cambiado mucho había muchas tiendas nuevas y las antiguas estaban mejor, ahora el Callejón Knockturn se había reducido a una pequeña bocacalle en la que tiendas como Borgin y Burkes trataban de sobrevivir. Harry pensó en lo que podía regalar a James "una lechuza, no, ya tiene, una escoba, tampoco, un caldero, para que, un libro, de momento es lo mejor, un momento espera…." Harry recordó una cosa que le vendría de lujo a su hijo.

Entro a comprar un libro y el que mas le gusto fue "La guía del auror", así que se lo compro a James. Antes de irse ha casa, paso por la tienda de Fred y George que seguía tan espectacular como siempre. Un pequeño grupo de brujas se arremolinaban alrededor de un nuevo filtro de amor creado por Fred y George, mientras algunos alumnos de Hogwarts miraban los SurtidosSaltaClases que desde que los inventaron los habían ido mejorando, ya había algunos hasta con distintos sabores.

Uno de los gemelos le saludo

-Hola Fred, digo George que no te había visto la oreja-dijo Harry

-Normal que no la ves por que me la arrancaron- dijo George con una sonrisa

- ¿Qué haces por aquí Harry?-dijo Fred que se había acercado al verle

-Venia a saludaros y a saber si vais a ir a la comida-dijo Harry

-Si iremos- dijeron los dos a la vez y con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Si hacéis una broma que no sea pesada, que es el día de James-dijo Harry

-A James no se la haríamos es como nuestro heredero con los bromas, junto a nuestros hijos-dijo George

-¿Quieres ver nuestro nuevos inventos contra las artes oscuras?-pregunto Fred

-Encantado-contesto Harry

-Ven- dijeron los dos, guiándole hasta una habitación en la parte de atrás

-Mira, esto son Polvos Desaparición-dijo George

-Estas bolas están llenas de un polvo mágico, cuando estés en el sitio que te quieres desaparecer lo mentalizas fijándote en la bola y ya lo único que tienes que hacer es tirarlo a los pies y aparecerás en ese sitio-explico Fred

-Espero que vigiles a quien se lo vendéis-dijo Harry

-Si no te preocupes ¿quieres alguno?- dijo Fred

-Si dame 200, bueno mejor envíalos al departamento de aurores, nos vendrán bien y iré a hablar con el ministro para ponerlos en todo los espacios públicos como salida de emergencia-dijo Harry

-Esto si que es negocio-dijo George

-¿ Ais pensado en abrir sucursales en otros paises?-pregunto Harry

- La verdad es que sí, vamos a abrir un tienda en Francia, ya que aquí ya tenemos 5 por todo el país-explico Fred

-Bueno me tengo que ir, nos vemos en la fiesta-dijo Harry

Eran las nueve de la noche cuando Harry y Ginny se aparecieron delante de la puerta de la casa de sus hijos. Era un chalet en las afueras de Londres, en la planta baja había una cocina espaciosa, un gran salón y un cuarto de baño, en la parte superior había tres habitaciones y dos cuartos de baño a si como una pequeña biblioteca, también tenían un pequeño jardín con una piscina y un garaje, era la casa de los sueños de muchos adolescentes.

-¿ Lo tienes todo preparado, cariño?-le pregunto Ginny a Harry que asintió con la cabeza

Llamaron a la puerta y les salio a recibir Albus

-Hola papá, hola mamá-les dijo

Dio un abrazo a su padre y un beso a su madre

-Podéis ir pasando, Lily se esta arreglando y James preparando la comida y una sorpresa-dijo Albus

-¿Somos los primeros?-preguntó Ginny

-Si, pero no creo que los demás tarden mucho en llegar, id pasando al salón-dijo Albus

En el salón encontraron a su hija pequeña que acababa de bajar y saludo con dos besos a sus padres.

-hola, papá, hola mamá, James ahora viene-dijo Lily

En esto sonó la puerta y se oyó a Albus saludando a Teddy. James bajo a saludar a sus padres. Harry le devolvió el saludo con un fuerte abrazo

-Hijo felicidades-dijo Harry

-Felicidades-dijo Ginny dando un beso a su hijo mayor

-Gracias papá, gracias mamá-dijo james

-Bueno y cual es esa sorpresa que nos a dicho Lily-dijo Ginny

-espera a que lleguen todos mamá, voy a saludar a los demás-dijo James

La primera media hora paso entre saludos, besos y abrazos por parte de la familia. Vinieron los abuelos Weasley (Molly y Arthur), Ron y Hermione con su hija Rose ,de la edad de Albus muy parecida a su madre en inteligencia y aspecto y su hijo Hugo, pelirrojo y de media estatura, también vinieron George con Angelina y sus dos hijos, Percy con su esposa e hijos, Fred y Bill con Fleur y sus hijos.

-Bueno y ahora la sorpresa que os tengo preparada antes de la cena-dijo James

-Venga cuenta-dijo impaciente Teddy que ahora tenia el pelo corto

-Bien, Lily, Albus y yo nos la hemos apañado para ver una película muggle en 3D, más específicamente AVATAR-dijo James

-¿3D? ¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Ron

-Vamos a ver una película como si estuviéramos dentro de ella-explico Albus

-Pero no nos podrán hacer daño-preguntó Molly

-No abuela-dijo Lily

-Venga, subir, lo hemos hecho en la biblioteca

Albus, Lily y James habían ampliando mágicamente la biblioteca y habían puesto varios sillones y un proyector parecía un cine de verdad.

-Poneos las gafas-dijo Lily

-No hace falta, si yo veo bien-dijo el señor Weasley

-No es para eso, póngaselas-dijo Hermione

Después de eso disfrutaron de 2 horas de película, en la que algunos se llevaron algún susto cuando se les acercaron las flechas y los animales, pero se lo pasaron bastante bien. Tras acabar la película, se fueron a cenar. Comieron bastante bien y en cantidad porque aunque no tenían elfos domésticos si sabían cocinar muy bien con magia, sobre todo Lily que lo había aprendido de su abuela.

-Ahora los regalos-dijo la señora Weasley

-No teníais que haberos molestado-dijo James con humildad

-Bobadas hicimos lo mismo con Albus cuando se convirtió en inefable-dijo Harry

-Empezamos nosotros- dijeron Fred, George y sus hijos

-Toma estos son 10 Polvos Aparición-dijo Fred II, el hijo de George

-Esto es una capa de auror con un escudo reflejo, no puede con las Imperdonables pero con muchos maleficios sí-dijo George

-Están son las primeras gafas que pueden ver através del Polvo de Oscuridad Instantánea-dijo Fred dándole una gafas de sol

-Muchas gracias-dijo James

Después le dieron los regalos el resto de la familia, Ron y Hermione le regalaron un equipo de Mantenimiento de escoba, sus abuelos un jersey con su nombre, su tío Bill y su familia una cámara de fotos mágica, Percy un libro de las leyes mágicas, pero sus primas le regalaron un kit de fuegos artificiales, Teddy le regalo una capa de invisibilidad muy fuerte, echa por el mismo, también le dieron un colgante de diente de dragón que le había enviado su tío Charlie, Albus y Lily le habían regalado un libro sobre la preparación física de las fuerzas especiales del ejercito, por si tenia que luchar cuerpo a cuerpo en alguna misión, como Albus siempre decía no se debe depender siempre de la varita.

-Bueno hijo, ahora nuestro regalo-dijo Harry

-Salgamos a la calle-dijo Ginny

Todos se dirigieron a la calle expectantes.

-Toma un libro-dijo Harry tendiéndole un libro

-Grgrgracias papa es muy bonito-dijo James

-Jajajaja, que cara tienes-dijo Harry

-Eso no es todo-dijo Ginny

-Felicidades-dijo Harry mientras levantaba una lona dejando ver la moto de Sirius

-Es toda tuya, hijo-dijo Ginny

-Gracias, Papá, gracias, mamá-dijo James

-Bueno vamos para adentro, a seguir celebrándolo-dijo Teddy

Tras varias horas de fiesta y whisky de fuego se fueron quedando todos dormidos excepto los que ya se habían ido como los abuelos Weasley . Serian las 7 de la mañana, cuando Harry se despertó, se estaba meando. Acababa de salir del baño cuando un patronus con forma de águila se apareció delante suya.

Continuara…


	4. Malfoys

MALFOY

Entonces el águila hablo:_ Harry nos acaban de informar de que Draco Malfoy y su hijo están siendo atacados cerca de donde te encuentras, parece que esta en serios problemas, intenta ayudarle._ Harry se dio cuenta de que el mensaje era del auror de guardia. Se puso manos a la obra.

-Teddy, despierta-dijo Harry

-Si que quieres-contesto Teddy medio dormido

-Están atacando a Malfoy y a su hijo, desaparécete y trae unas escobas de mi casa-ordeno Harry

-OK- dijo Teddy y se desapareció

-Ron despierta-dijo lanzándole una zapatilla

-Que pasa-dijo Ron

-Tenemos trabajo están atacando a Malfoy-dijo Harry

-Que se defienda solo, serán solo algunos borrachos-dijo Ron

-No parece que es grave, vamos fuera-dijo Harry

-Papá, puedo ir-dijo Albus

-Claro, pero ten cuidado-dijo Harry

-Ya no soy un niño papá-dijo Albus que estaba preocupado por su amigo Scorpius

Salieron los tres de la casa y se encontraron a fuera a Teddy con las escobas

-Nos dividiremos y si encontráis algo enviar un patronus-dijo Harry

Asintieron los tres y se alejaron volando. Tras varios minutos de búsqueda un leopardo plateado se le acerco y le dijo con la voz de Teddy que los había encontrado.

Se encontraron los cuatro encima de un pequeño parque donde contemplaron como los dos Malfoy se defendían como podían detrás de una roca mientras diez hombres los acribillaban a maldiciones.

-Traidor-dijo uno de los hombres, que llevaba una mascara plateada

-Son exmortifagos- dijo Harry sorprendido

-Atacamos-sugirió Albus

- Contaremos con el factor sorpresa, si os ven no paréis de moveros, a la de tres atacamos-dijo Harry

-1,2 yyyyyy 3 ¡Vamos!-dijo Harry lanzándose al ataque justo en el momento en que Scorpius daba con un desmaius a un hombre, que fue lanzado por los aires y atravesado por la rama de un árbol,

Harry lanzo un desmaius al primer hombre que vio este no se lo esperaba y cayo al suelo desmayado, los demás ataques también tuvieron éxito, dos mas cayeron desmayados y uno fue atado con las raíces de un árbol. Ahora los que quedaban intentaban defenderse como podían, Draco consiguió dar a uno que se desmaius, los hombres hicieron algo inesperado, los que quedaban de ellos empezaron a matar a sus compañeros desmayados e indefensos, por orden del de la mascara y después echaron a correr. Harry y Teddy se lanzaron a su persecución, consiguieron dar a uno, que se desmayo, uno se desapareció pero el hombre de la mascara sin ningún tipo de remordimiento lanzó una maldición a su compañero recién caído y se desapareció con una carcajada.

Harry llevo al hombre que habían atrapado a donde estaban los demás, no sabían que efecto podía tener la maldición que le había echado el de la mascara pero de momento estaba vivo.

-¿Estais bien?-pregunto Harry

-Si, gracias-dijo Draco, con resignación aunque las viejas rencillas hacia años que habían quedado atrás, porque aun Malfoy siempre le costaba decir gracias

-¿Y vosotros?-dijo mirando al resto

-Si- asintieron

-Bueno ahora vamos a ver que nos dice este ¡Enervate!-dijo Harry

En el momento en el que el hombre abrió los ojos y intento decir algo, se le empezó a caer la piel y la carne del cuerpo como si se estuviera desaciendo. Harry le echo todos los hechizos curativos que conocía, al igual que el resto pero no pudieron hacer nada por el hombre que quedo convertido en un montón de carne.

-Magia negra-dijo serio Teddy

-Mierda, Albus, quiero que lleves este cuerpo al ministerio para que lo analicéis, no creo que tarden en llegar refuerzos por si hay que obliviantar-dijo Harry

-Hecho-contestó Albus metiendo los trozos en una bolsa que acababa de hacer aparecer

-Draco, Scorpius, ¿me podéis acompañar al ministerio?-pregunto Harry

-Primero iremos a casa y en media hora estamos allí-dijo Draco

-Vale- dijo Harry que entendía que tendrían que ver a su familia.

Harry se fue directo al ministerio, tenia que hablar con el ministro. Cuando llegó el Atrio estaba concurrido era hora punta y los empleados estaban llegando, saludo algunas personas que conocía y se dirigió al ascensor. Llegó al despacho del ministro Shacklebolt, este no había cambiado mucho con los años aunque ya se le empezaban a notar arrugas en su negro rostro.

-Hola Harry-le saludó

- Hola ministro, tenemos que hablar-dijo Harry

-No te voy a aumentar la plantilla si es eso lo que quieres-dijo Kingsley

-No venia por eso, ¿Sabes lo que a pasado hace unos instantes?-le dijo Harry

-No pero supongo que tu me lo dirás ahora- dijo el ministro

-Varios mortifagos han atacado a Malfoy-dijo serio Harry

-¿Mortifagos? ¿Todavía quedan?-pregunto sorprendido Kingsley

-Eso parece, espero que estos sean los últimos, no pueden haberse librado tantos de Azkaban-dijo Harry

-¿Estaban en las listas de los que faltan?-pregunto el ministro

-Si, ya solo quedan dos y yo creo que son los que sean escapado-dijo Harry- pero lo raro de todo esto es que hayan decidido atacar, algo están maquinando.

-No se Harry, ya nadie cree en esos viejos prejuicios, ¿Malfoy esta bien?-dijo Kingsley

-Si ahora van a venir a declarar-dijo Harry

Tras terminar de hablar con el ministro, Harry se dirigió a su despacho donde encontró a los dos Malfoy esperando.

-Vamos Potter, no tenemos todo el día-dijo Draco

- A ver contadme, que hacíais por hay a esas horas-dijo Harry

-Estábamos de celebración, acabábamos de firmar un acuerdo muy bueno con un empresario francés, tomamos unas cervezas de mantequillas y whisky de fuego-dijo Scorpius

-Se nos hizo un poco tarde y cuando estábamos volviendo nos tendieron una emboscada, yo creo que nos siguieron hasta el bar, nos defendimos como pudimos hasta que llegasteis vosotros-finalizo Draco

-¿Los conocías de algo?-dijo Harry mirándolos fijamente

-No -dijo Scorpius

-Al principio no, creía que eran borrachos, hasta que me llamaron traidor no caí en que eran mortifagos, luego reconocí a una hasta que se le cayo la piel- dijo Draco

-Muy bien nosotros también hemos reconocido al resto como antiguos mortifagos-dijo Harry- Bien, si me hacéis el favor de firmar este papel…Gracias. Ya podéis iros

-Potter, ya que estamos aquí, toma esto-dijo dándole una carta-Adiós

-Adiós-dijo Harry

En cuanto salio por la puerta Harry abrió la carta

_Señor Potter_

_Esta usted y su mujer invitados, a la fiesta que daremos mi esposa y yo en nuestra mansión, Malfoy manor el 15 de Julio. Le aconsejamos que venga bien vestido, no hacen falta regalos. Esta celebración es a causa del reciente contrato que hemos hecho con varios empresarios franceses y que mejorara la economía de nuestro país._

_Atentamente_

_Astoria y Draco Malfoy_

"Una fiesta en casa de Malfoy, que bien" pensó Harry con ironía mientras se dirigía a comer. Estuvo charlando con Albus en la cafetería, se entero que a él también le habían invitado, no le sorprendió a Harry ya que Scorpius y él eran grandes amigos. Albus le dijo que el se estaba encargando de analizar el cuerpo podrido y de momento no había descubierto nada.

Los días pasaron y llegó el 15 de Julio. Harry estaba en la puerta de su casa esperando a Ginny, los elfos se habían ido a ayudar a Molly porque los sábados era día de comida familiar en la Madriguera, se podían llegar a reunir 30 personas y necesitaban ayuda para hacer la comida, este sábado ellos no pudieron ir porque tenían la fiesta.

-Harry-dijo Ginny- Estoy lo suficiente guapa para una fiesta de multimillonarios.

-Estas preciosa- dijo Harry mientras le daba la mano para desaparecerse.

Se aparecieron delante de las puertas con rejas de Malfoy Manor, era una mansión gigantesca con un patio enorme con pavos reales, piscina y hasta un pequeño campo de Quidditch además de una pequeña granja y un huerto. En la puerta les esperaba un elfo que les acompaño hasta el hall de la casa, donde les esperaban Draco y su esposa Astoria.

-Bienvenidos a Malfoy Manor-dijo Astoria

-El salón esta a la derecha pueden ir yendo-dijo Draco

Mientras se alejaban dijo Ginny-Son más formales en sus fiestas.

-Estoy de acuerdo-río Harry

Cuando llegaron al salón, en el que se estaban repartiendo, se encontraron con bastantes caras conocidas como el ministro, Percy Weasley que trabajaba en la Confederación Internacional de Magos, su hijo Albus que hablaba con Scorpius y Luna Lovegood con su esposo Rolf Scamander que se habían hecho famoso por su conocimiento del mundo animal. Harry y Ginny se acercaron a ellos.

-Hola Luna ¿Qué tal estas?-dijo Ginny mientras la saludaba

-Bien aunque ayer tenia la cabeza llena de torposoplos-dijo Luna

-¿ y tú, Rolf?-pregunto Harry

-Yo estoy muy bien pronto sacare un artículo en el Quisquilloso sobre snorkacks de cuernos arrugados-dijo Rolf

-¿Qué tal Lorcan y Lysander?- pregunto Harry

-Están los dos en Australia investigando los koalas-dijo Luna

-Esos dos siempre detras de animales-dijo Ginny

-Es lo que les gusta, no se a quien habrán salido-dijo Rolf con ironía

-Tened cuidado con los nargels- dijo Luna mientras se alejaba para saludar a unos conocidos, arrastrando detrás suya a su marido.

Harry y Ginny fueron saludando al resto de la gente

-Hola Al, hola Scorpius-dijo Harry cuando se acercaron a ellos

-Hola papá, ¿Cómo os va?-dijo Albus

-Bien, bonita fiesta Scorpius-dijo Ginny

-El merito es de mi madre-dijo Scorpius

"Físicamente se parece a Draco pero Scorpius es mejor persona que Draco a su edad" pensó Harry

-Bueno os dejando hablando de vuestras cosas-dijo Ginny

Harry y Ginny siguieron dando vueltas y saludando y cogiendo un canapé de vez en cuando hasta que Darco, les llamo para sentarse a cenar, estaban sentados en mesas redondas en un gran salón, a Harry y a Ginny les toco sentarse con Luna y Rolf y con Percy y su esposa así que tuvieron una cena entretenida y muy jugosa, rota de vez en cuando por algún discurso de Percy.

Después del postre Draco dijo que habría un concierto en la sala de al lado y que si querían podían ir yendo. Cuando llegaron Harry y Ginny se encontraron con un pequeño escenario.

-Con todos ustedes-dijo Draco- el mago de la música

Se hicieron las luces y apareció Michael Jackson que se puso a cantar.

Alguien se desmayo y Harry fue a ver que había pasado. Se encontró al hombre en el suelo, y pregunto a los que tenia mas cerca que le había pasado.

-No sabemos, Potter-le contestaron

-¡Enervate!-dijo Harry y el hombre recupero la conciencia

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Harry

-Pero le has visto-dijo con la boca abierta el hombre

-A quien-pregunto Harry

-Pues a a a Michael Jackson-dijo el hombre

-Vale la ya lo entiendo, ¿Eres sangre muggle, no?-pregunto Harry

-si-asintió el hombre

-Ok, pues te informo de que Michael Jackson no murió sino que es mago y volvió a este mundo-dijo Harry

-Tengo que conocerle, es mi ídolo-dijo mientras se lanzaba corriendo al escenario

-EEEEEE- grito Harry- y es blanco por que le salio mal un hechizo

Mientras Harry y Ginny se alejaban de aquel contento hombre se encontraron con Draco Malfoy

-¿qué le ha pasado a ese?- pregunto señalando al hombre que subia al escenario a conocer a su ídolo

-nada, es sangre-muggle y creía que había muerto- dijo Ginny

- has descubierto algo, de mis atacantes- pregunto Draco

-la verdad es que no, nadie parece haberlos visto en este país y hemos pasado el informe a aurores de otros países- dijo Harry

-¿puede estar relacionado con las desapariciones por Europa?- pregunto Draco

-yo creo que si pero a ti te buscaban para matarte, eso es seguro, andate con ojo, yo creo que esto es más grande, bueno ya no te puedo dar mas informacion es confidencial-dijo Harry

-¿qué os parece la fiesta?- dijo Draco

-esta muy bien y enhorabuena por el contrato- dijo Ginny

-bueno me tengo que ir a seguir saludando-dijo Draco

-Nosotros ya nos vamos, así que adiós-dijo Harry

Los dos se dirijieron a fuera de la casa donde se desaparecieron en su casa.

Continuara….


	5. Desapariciones

**Desapariciones**

"Vaya mes" pensó Harry mientras se dirigía a hablar con el ministro subiendo las largas escaleras que llevaban a su departamento. Desde el ataque a los Malfoy las cosas se habían complicado y habían empezado las desapariciones como en el resto de los países. Todas la sospechas estaban centradas en los mortifagos que habían atacado a los Malfoy, algunos creían que eran exmortifagos y otros que eran hijos de mortifagos también estaban los que creían que no tenían que ser mortifagos, pero algo no cuadraba. Por que iban unos mortifagos secuestrar a sangre puras.

Harry iba cavilando sobre estas cosas cuando llego al despacho del ministro, una habitación espaciosa con los cuadros de los antiguos ministros colgados de la pared, dentro se encontraban el ministro sentado en una cómoda silla detrás de su mesa en la que había fotos de cadáveres y otro informes de los últimos hechos acaecidos, al que saludó con una cabezada, también estaba el jefe de la Patrulla de Seguridad Mágica era un hombre bajito y con unos kilitos de más, en la cabeza se le empezaban a ver algunas entradas era una buena persona, se llamaba Peter, su departamento se encargaba de los delitos menores los mas frecuentes hasta ahora por lo que era una sección bastante numerosa, y también estaba John Dawlish actual jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Todos le saludaron

Kingsley habló

-Bien os he reunido aquí para debatir los que debemos de hacer con esta situación, la comunidad mágica esta aterrada. Aquí están los informes, una joven mujer desaparecida en Hogsmeade, otra desaparecida sin dejar rastro en su casa, una familia de muggles asesinada con Avada Kedabra y signos de tortura y además el ataque a los Malfoys, alguna idea.

-Yo creo que todo esta relacionado, el ataque a los Malfoys, las desapariciones de sangre puras y los asesinatos a muggles, aquí y en toda Europa-dijo Harry

-Son mortifagos, lo veo claro- dijo Dawlish

-Estoy de acuerdo se deben de haber reagrupado, en un nuevo líder y habrán reclutado gente entre los antiguos mortifagos y probablemente lo hayan estado haciendo en otros países-dijo Peter

-Yo creo que no tienen porque estar matando a los desaparecidos sino más bien reclutándolos-dice Harry

-Alguna idea para solucionarlo-pregunta Kingsley

-Reforzar las patrullas- dijo Peter

- Y a los aurores- dijo Dawlish

-Prevenir a la gente- propone Harry

-Aremos todo eso, pero lo más importante es atrapar a alguno vivo porque parece que eso esta bastante difícil, pero para lo que os he llamado , parece ser que en el país que mas desapariciones esta habiendo es en Albania, antiguo paradero de Voldemort.

-Crees que puede seguir vivo, todavía-dice Peter

-No eso es lo más claro de todo, esta mañana me e reunido con los ministros de los países afectados que tenemos mejor relación, parece ser que Albania no tiene mucho interés en los cooperación mágica internacional porque ni siquiera tiene representante, es un país para proscritos mágicos

-Eso lo sabemos todos-dijo Dawlish

-Si pero lo que no sabéis es que es allí donde empezaron las desapariciones, hemos acordado llevar un equipo con un auror de cada país, cuando lo decida te lo diré, Harry, esto no puede salir de aquí -Dijo el ministro, mirando especialmente a Harry, Jefe de Aurores.

-ok, ministro, pero sabes que es una mision muy peligrosa, una vez en tierra albana no podremos ayudarles-dijo Harry, al que no le gustaba jugar con la vida de sus hombres

-Lo se y ira el que este más preparado. Bien, Dawlish te encargaras de los panfletos y tú Peter de aumentar las vigilancias, Harry tu ve a ver la casa del último desparecido- dijo el ministro

-Me voy ya que tengo que hacer cosas antes- dijo Harry

Harry salió por la puerta tras despedirse, se fue caminando hacia el ascensor. "Aún podía ser un maniaco asesino" pensó Harry "no tenían que estar relacionado con lo de los Malfoys". Pero todo era muy raro los desaparecidos no tenían nada en común, salvo que eran sangre puras tampoco habían robado nada, ni había rastro de lucha. Harry bajo al Departamento de Misterios, su hijo le había recordado que bajara después de la reunión porque habían descubierto algo.

Harry aun reacordaba la primera vez que entro por esta puerta, el día que murió su padrino. Envío un patronus a Albus, era mejor no entrar en el Departamento de Misterios sin un inefable, la primera vez que Albus entro les dijo que eso era más grande de lo que parecía, esa fue toda la información que pudieron sacarle el resto era confidencial, según Albus.

Al rato apareció Albus

- Acompáñame papá

Los dos entraron en un pasillo llena de puertas, Albus le dirigio a la más alejada de la derecha, entraron, y era otro pasillo de puertas, repitieron esta operación varias veces, hasta que llegaron a una habitación que estaba en la penumbra, se podían ver a varios inefables trabajando.

-Alguna vez me tendrás que decir como funciona este departamento.

-Es pura matemática, pero cada vez me parece más increiv¡ble que pudieras llegar donde querías con quince años, pero ven, ya hemos descubierto el hechizo que ele echaron al atacante de los Malfoy.

Llegaron al centro de la estancia, donde habia varios libros y una mesa con lo que quedaba del cadáver.

- Nos a costado bastante encontrar el hechizo, se llama pudridor y fue inventado por un antiguo mago tenebroso que vivió en Albania, escribió un libro en el que puso toda las maldiciones que había creado o conocido, todos parecen ser horrorosas, solo hay cinco copias de ese libro, esta aquí, otra en América y el resto en Albania- dijo Albus

-Muchas gracias, sabéis algún modo de contrarrestarla, nos vendría bastante bien.

-Pues no trabajaremos en ello, en el libro no pone nada.

-Acompáñame a la salida que tengo que ir a ver una de las casa de los desaparecidos

-Vale

Ambos salieron, Albus se despidió de Harry y volvió a entrar. Harry subió al Atrio y se desapareció.

Una pequeña casa, apareció ante sus ojos, se encontraba en las afueras de un pequeño pueblo, la casa de la desaparecida estaba en perfectas condiciones por fuera, era un edificio de una planta con un pequeño jardín rodeando la casa. En la puerta de la casa se encontraba un auror, al que saludo. Dentro en un pequeño salón se encontró con varios inefables que estaban ayudando a los aurores a buscar pistas.

-?Tenemos algo?

-Por lo que podemos deducir, entro de noche y cogió a la victima durmiendo, la desmayo y se desapareció

-¿Como pudo entrar en la casa, sin activar una alarma o algo?

-Parece ser que la susodicha bruja vivía sola y muy apartada, no se tomaba muy en serio la de la seguridad, porque nadie de su familia o amigos sabia donde vivía, había roto toda relación con ellos

-Ok, quiero que busquéis todo la información de los familiares de las ultimas desapariciones y pasarme los informes para ver si tienen algo en común

Tras dar él una vuelta a la casa y no encontrar nada se despidió de sus agentes.

Continuara...


	6. Azkaban

**AZKABAN**

Roger se despertó en su pequeña habitación de Azkaban, como director de Azkaban debía dormir allí al menos dos veces a la semana. Desde que se habían ido todos los dementores, Azkaban se había vuelto un sitio más cómodo, sobre todo para los guardias y los presos por delitos menores. Roger se fue a hacer el recuento que hacia todas las mañanas acompañado de dos de sus guardias. Para entrar de guardia de Azkaban tenias que pasar un examen casi tan exigente como el de los aurores, tenias que saber hacer un Patronus perfecto como mínimo.

Roger y sus guardias se dirigió al ala de máxima seguridad que se encontraba en la parte alta. Actualmente Azkaban contaba con 30 guardias y 70 presos, 40 de ellos estaban en cadena perpetua por crímenes en la guerra y los otros 30 estaban por delitos menores, ya fuera por robar o cosas así.

Empezó a pasar lista haciéndolos salir de sus celdas para comprobar que eran ellos.

Tras una hora ya había terminado, retiraron los patronus y fueron a pasar lista al resto de los presos. Cuando termino se dirigió a su despacho, a redactar un informe para enviarlo al ministerio.

Todo transcurrió como todos los días, les dieron de comer y los sacaron a un patio que hicieron hace unos años.

Llego la hora de dormir cuando se desencadeno una tormenta sin agua solo rayos. "que raro" pensó Roger. Estaba poniéndose su capa para irse cuando sonó un trueno muy fuerte y cerca, y otra vez. "Eso no es un trueno" pensó Roger

-Atacan Azkaban-grito Roger mientras tocaba la alarma.

Llegaron los guardias que quedaban unos veinte.

-Que pasa jefe-dijo uno

-Están atacando nuestras defensas-dijo Roger-tendremos que aguantar hasta que lleguen los aurores, ya e mandado el mensaje por Red Flu

Sonó otro trueno

-John coge a diez hombres y tomad posiciones arriba donde los de máxima seguridad, los demás conmigo-dijo Roger

Roger y sus hombres bajaron al patio que quedaba delante de la puerta, mientras algunos colocaban piedras y cualquier cosa para hacer unas trincheras detrás, Roger y otros dos, expertos en protecciones, reforzaban las puertas. Estaban terminando cuando sonó un crac, como si algo se rompiera y al instante se oyó al otro lado de la puerta como llegaban al terreno que había delante de las puertas y empezaban a lanzarlas hechizos, mientras los guardias de arriba les lanzaban hechizos. Lo bueno de momento es que ellos no podían volar y atacar a los de arriba. En la playa había más de cuarenta magos entre los que estaban lanzando maldiciones a la puertas y los que se habían muerto o desmayado.

Un encapuchado con una mascara plateada de esqueleto desembarco del barco en el que habían llegado, Azkaban tenia demasiadas protecciones para acercarse volando.

-No quiero a ninguno con vida-dijo el encapuchado, viendo como los guardias les acribillaban a hechizos

-Dejadme a mi- dijo al ver los pocos resultados de sus compañeros.

Apunto con su varita a la puerta y dijo-¡Expulso!- una rayo blanco impacto contra la puerta y tembló todo el edificio

¡Expulso!-volvió a decir y las puertas saltaron por los aires.

Los encapuchados se lanzaron al interior mientras su jefe, que parecía ser el de la mascara de esqueleto se quedo en la playa. En cuanto atravesaron las puertas una ráfaga de rayos los hizo detenerse y empezar al defenderse, las defensas estaban bien hechas, pero los guardias estaban en inferioridad numérica. Además mientras que los guardias desmayaban, trasformaban o atrapaban los encapuchados mataban.

-No aguantaremos mucho-dijo Roger- podéis apuntar a matar-grito

Pero seguían perdiendo, al guardia que estaba al lado de Roger se le empezó a caer la piel mientras lanzaba gritos de dolor, de los diez que habían bajado quedaban dos y Roger, mientras huían Roger pudo ver como troceaban a uno de sus guardias, lo único que pudo hacer Roger antes de cerrar la puerta fue matar a su propio guardia para ahórrale dolor.

Hechizo la puerta con un hechizo reflejo y otros protectores pero no aguantarían mucho, mientras iban subiendo las escaleras ponían todos los hechizos que se les ocurrían, paredes, trampas…..

-¿como va?-pregunto John preocupado

-Mal, no se como vamos a salir de esta-dijo Roger

Todos tenían cara de estar preocupados, pero decididos para eso les habían entrenado. Roger tenia una idea para retenerlos aunque no creía que les detuviera mucho.

-¿En que planta estamos?-pregunto Roger

-En la antepenúltima-dijo John

-Ok, a ver quedamos trece-dijo Roger-es hora de hacer unas reformas-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

Mientras los encapuchados intentaban subir las escaleras, el primero lanzo un hechizo de explosión, pero Roger había echado el hechizo reflejo así que reboto y le hizo explotar en cachitos, pero los demás lo siguieron intentando con mas fuerza y ya iban rompiendo las defensas y empezando a subir.

-Bien os diré lo que vamos hacer-dijo Roger- ocho subiréis a la última planta a seguir disparando a los de abajo y vigilar a los presos, tres subirán a la penúltima planta y demolerán las paredes amontonando los escombros para formar una trinchera y dejar el resto libre, los que quedamos nos quedaremos aquí y cuando rompan las defensas les tiraremos todas las paredes encima y mientras intentan despejar los escombros les acribillamos a hechizos, después espero que ya hallan llegado los aurores, por que la única salida que nos quedara será ir replegándonos hacia la azotea, bien manos a la obra.

-Si- dijeron los demás

Al cabo de un rato, parecía que ya habían llegado y estaban intentando abrir la puerta.

"pero cuantos son" pensó Roger, debían de haber matado a veinte personas.

-Ya llegan-dijo uno de los guardias que estaba al lado de Roger

La puerta exploto y entraron dos hombres, empuñando las varitas

-Ahora, ¡Expulso!-dijo Roger, mientras los otros guardias le imitaban, al instante los hombres quedaron sepultado bajo los ladrillos de piedra.

-Ya basta, tenemos que darnos prisa, van a llegar los aurores-dijo una voz al otro lado

Entonces pronuncio un hechizo y los escombros fueron lanzados hasta Roger y los dos guardias, Roger logro escapar subiendo por las escaleras pero los otros dos murieron al instante cuando los escombros les cayeron encima.

-Coged posiciones, han podido con las primeras defensas-dijo Roger cuando llego arriba.

Se acababa de colocar detrás de un montón de escombros junto con los 10 guardias que quedaban para platar cara, todos estaban llenos de polvo y tenían heridas por una u otra cosa.

-Aguantaremos un poco mas no creo que tarden mucho los aurores-dijo Roger, estaba diciendo estas palabras cuando dos hombres entraron por la puerta lanzado hechizos como demonios, fueron rápidamente matados pero en los que se ocupaban de ellos habían subido mas, empezaron a intercambiar hechizos pero se vio pronto que la superioridad numérica podría con ellos, los cadáveres estaban esparcidos por un suelo lleno de sangre y ya solo quedaban Roger y John que huyeron por las escaleras y cerraron la puerta. Subieron rápidamente a la azotea y se encontraron con el guardia que habían dejado con los presos llenos de sangre y golpes como si le hubieran dado una paliza, como efectivamente se la habían dado. John había sido el primero en subir y tras ver el cadáver del guardia un rayo verde le dio en el pecho, haciéndole caer inmóvil en el suelo. Roger mato al exmortifago que lo había echo, pero el resto de presos se le echaron encima.

-Alto-dijo una voz detrás suya mientras le desarmaba

Roger se dio la vuelta y vio al hombre de la mascara de plata.

-A ver, los antiguos mortifagos ir bajando, las mujeres sangre pura tambien bajar y el resto quedaos aquí-dijo el de la mascara

-nos vamos a divertir-dijo mirando a Roger, que se intentaba zafar de los dos hombres que le sujetaban

-¡Crucio!-grito el de la mascara

Roger grito de dolor

-A ver si te acuerdas de quien soy ¡crucio!¡crucio!-dijo el de la mascara

-Yo te conozco-dijo débilmente y con sus ultimas fuerzas le quito la mscara.

Ante él estaba un viejo con barba pero Roger le reconoció, como no iba a reconocerle fue su primer preso y el que mas asco le dio y peor trato.

-Tú eres Rabastan Lestrange-dijo Roger

-Correcto ¡crucio!-dijo con una sonrisa

Le siguió torturando hasta que Roger perdió la razón, luego miro al resto y dijo a sus hombres-Matadlos, estos no nos sirven-dijo Rabastan

Los presos que quedaban intentaron lanzarse contra las escaleras pero una lluvia de rayos verdes cayo sobre ellos formando una pila de cadáver.

-Adiós Roger-dijo como si hablara a un niño pequeño y mientras salía prendió fuego a la pila de cadáver, que desprendió una nube de humo que subió hasta el cielo, donde estaba apareciendo la marca tenebrosa.

Continuara….


End file.
